


Interdimensional Polygamy

by TheRealAK47



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: BDSM, Branding, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, M/M, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealAK47/pseuds/TheRealAK47
Summary: After your first encounter with Evil Rick, he has returned again for you and Rick C-137- but, this time, with much more sadistic desires. A soft continuation of 'Two For One'.





	

**Interdimensional Polygamy**

Nine days had gone by, and while on the surface everything was back to normal, everything about your internal world had changed. It was nine days since you first met Evil Rick under the most absurd circumstances. Your Rick- Rick C-137- acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. Meanwhile, the chatter in your mind and the sinking feeling in your gut were non-stop.

Your feelings about the experience were not entirely negative. You had always been curious if you'd enjoy submission play under duress. You now knew the answer. The fact that Evil Rick was a version of the Rick you knew and cared for made the tryst less traumatizing and more arousing.

You also considered whether Evil Rick had been sexual with your Rick before. You couldn't keep thinking in circles like this. You decided to pick up a nice bottle of wine on your way home from work and have a real conversation with Rick about the night with Evil Rick. Your heart tightened in your chest as you approached your house and you took every moment possible to reach the door.

As you stepped inside, the first thing you noticed was how eerily quiet it was. There were no sounds coming from the garage and the TV was off. While Rick did venture out the odd time, the unlocked door suggested he was home.

"Rick?" you called, loud enough that you could be heard throughout the modest house you shared. "Hello? I'm home." Nothing. You started to grow concerned. This wasn't like Rick at all. It was 7:00, his high tolerance for alcohol never had him passing out before 11, if at all. Usually not at all.

Rick was nowhere to be found, at least not on the main floor. The bedroom and kitchen were empty. Feeling panic begin to surface, you ran into the garage. Papers lay eschew on the cement floor but otherwise there was no sign of him. Walking back inside, you reminded yourself that you hadn't checked the basement. Rick rarely went down there, but where else was there to look?

*  *  *  *  *

Opening the door leading downstairs, you made out the first sounds to hit your ears since you got home. A muffled voice and an annoyed scoff had you stop your descent down the staircase. Not knowing whether to flee or continue, the sound of footsteps growing closer sent you into a frozen shock. You already knew who it was.

"Excellent, just in time," Evil Rick said, now within your range of vision. His hallowed eyes never failed to both taunt and tempt you. "I was hoping you could join us." Before you could run, he quickly ascended the steps and grabbed you by the wrist, leading you into the cellar. Even without knowing what sight awaited you, your stomach lurched in terror.

"C-137," Evil Rick yelled as he continued to drag you. "Your lovely girlfriend's home. Now the real fun can begin." He opened the cellar door fully, sealing it with a loud lock. He gestured towards the flimsy bed in the corner. On it was your Rick, naked, strapped down and gagged. You met eyes with his and you could barely contain your tears. Rick never looked this vulnerable. He looked downright frightened.

"Mmhhmh! Mhhmhm!" Rick attempted to say something to you through the ball gag. He was met with a slap across the face from Evil Rick.

"Shut the fuck up, C-137," Evil Rick snapped. "Don't make another sound unless I tell you to, you fucking piece of shit." He glanced back to you. "So this is the situation. I'm going to fuck you, and C-137 is going to watch every minute of it. You might be this Rick's girlfriend or whatever you have going on there, but from now on, you're mine." He paused to gauge your reaction and you did your best to remain stoic. "Let us begin." You looked back at the door, trying to quickly assess whether you had any chance of escaping. You decided to try and run for it, but Evil Rick caught up within two strides and restrained you on the ground.

"My, you're like your pathetic piece of shit boyfriend," Evil Rick snapped in your ear. "Guess I'll have to restrain you too," he continued as he began winding rope around your wrists and ankles. "It's unfortunate, I don't imagine this is going to be comfortable." You had no idea what he was alluding to, but it didn't sound good. With your neck unrestrained, you turned around to look at Evil Rick. He was selecting a knife with careful consideration, settling on one that was small and black.

*  *  *  *  *

"Now, where should I brand you?" he asked out loud, no doubt to inspire more fear within you. He wasn't being figurative when he said you were his. "I want you to be able to see it." He ran his fingers up and down your body, deep in thought. A muffled scream erupted from Rick, who looked terrified on your behalf.

"I SAID, shut the FUCK up!" Evil Rick bellowed. "Do you want to be branded too? Huh?" He huffed in annoyance and turned back to you. "I think your inside wrist would be a nice place." He said this in the same tone one might use to describe a nice piece of furniture. He ran the knife's blade softly along your left wrist, mentally planning his craft. Any fear you had was now replaced by resignation.

"Please, Evil Rick," you pleaded, "please, just do it. I don't care what you scar on my body, I'll always love my Rick. C-137. The Rickest Rick." You looked over at your Rick and smiled, and were met with a slight upturn of Rick's lips that weren't held in place by the gag.

"Well, aren't you two just sweet," Evil Rick rolled his eyes in disgust. "I'm not looking to have you fall in love with me. I'm looking to own you. Besides, C-137 is quite taken with you, I'd hate to take everything he loves away from him. Just most of it, mainly his dignity." Without warning, you felt the tip of the blade cut the sensitive flesh of your wrist, causing you to yelp in pain. Evil Rick's cold eyes narrowed in anger.

"Like I said to that dipshit, shut the FUCK up," Evil Rick paused his work in order to slap you hard on the cheek. "Don't say a fucking word and it will be over soon." He laughed and continued, "Well, the pain anyway. You'll have that scar forever." You sighed and bit your lip as Evil Rick continued. You hoped that he knew what he was doing, as bleeding to death was not how you wanted to die.

After what seemed like hours but was probably more like minutes, Evil Rick finished his last cut. Whether it was out of practicality or a rare moment of humanity, he bandaged the now-branded wrist after taking a moment to admire his work.

"Now every time C-137 fucks you, he's going to see that and know who is really in control." He smirked and lowered his voice to a mocking cooing. "Think he's ever going to ask you to marry him, hmm? You'll wear his ring on the same hand that carries my mark of ownership." He gave your Rick an unsettling toothy grin, with Rick looking to be caught somewhere between enraged and heartbroken.

"Oh, am I upsetting you, C-137? I'm looking forward to fucking your woman, but first I want to tell her a few stories about your pathetic ass." He walked over to the bed where Rick lay and began to stroke his face in a false display of reassurance. He bent down and began kissing Rick's neck and earlobe, taking time to nibble the tender flesh enough to pierce Rick's skin. You started feeling sick at your arousal from watching this scene. It was clear Evil Rick was a true sadist, unlike any man you had ever been with before. You always had enjoyed BDSM play as a submissive, but found most men's idea of dominance was introducing blindfolds and handcuffs. Evil Rick was the real deal, and you internally chastised yourself for being so turned on by this.

As you watched Rick's reaction to Evil Rick's damage, you were surprised to see him getting more erect and obviously frustrated. While you and Rick had played with dominance and submission many times, it never occurred to you that he was a switch. Given his open minded attitude towards sex, you weren't sure why you were surprised.

Evil Rick looked satisfied at the various puncture wounds across Rick's neck and collarbone and turned his attention back towards you. "Don't worry, sweetie, I haven't had my taste of you." He walked towards you, eying you up and down. "You're going to join your boyfriend on the bed there, just so he can be up close and personal for the show." Somehow the scar across his lips made his menacing smile even more disconcerting.

"How the fuck am I supposed to move? You tied up my wrists and ankles, asshole." Before you could utter anything else, Evil Rick's hand grasped your throat far tighter than you had ever experienced. He kept it there for several seconds as you gasped in a vain attempt to breathe.

"Listen, bitch, don't ask me any fucking questions. Especially not with that attitude. Or I will crush your windpipe and enjoy every moment. Got it?" He loosened his grip slightly and you nodded, knowing better than to call his bluff. He relaxed his grip and in a fluid motion, carried you in his arms over to the bed, where he laid you beside your Rick. In any other context, Evil Rick's embrace would have been almost romantic, but you suspected he was assessing the logistics of transporting a bound person.

While your Rick was immobilized in his bondage, you had more freedom of motion, which you used to grasp Rick's hand as you prepared for the inevitable. The moment didn't last long as Evil Rick broke your grip and rolled you on your stomach. He slammed his fist into your upper back, causing you to half collapse into the bed from the force. He was thin, like your Rick, but was strong enough to give you concern to whether the impact had cracked any ribs.

"Good," he said, surveying your body. "Except you're still wearing those damn clothes. No matter." He took another knife from his lab coat pocket and, with several cuts, made quick work of your dress, then your bra and thong. You anticipated more knife wounds and was surprised when he didn't touch your flesh. He was clearly skilled at his sadistic work.

"Much better," he smiled in approval. "That whole sexy librarian look you got going really doesn't do you justice. You could be so much hotter if you were a dumb whore like most of the women I've fucked." You weren't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. "Though C-137 seems to get off on it, so what do I know?" He paused in thought. "That's right. Before I fuck you silly, I wanted to have some story time. You've been with C-137, what, five years now?"

You nodded, curious where he was going with this. "So I'm sure you know everything about him, don't you?" You didn't know how to respond and attempted to shrug. "So I'm sure you know all about why he left his wife and family, don't you?" You racked your memory and realized that no, you didn't know. "So I thought. He makes up reasons, but do you want to know the real reason?" You weren't sure you did. "His wife beat him silly all the time. He was too much of a fucking pussy to do anything about it, so he left like a coward. Isn't that right, C-137?" Your Rick buried his head in the mattress, his face red with shame. "I bet he wonders if his daughter would have married her idiot had he stuck it out. But no, he left like the little bitch he is." You weren't sure how to process this new information on the man you thought you knew everything about.

"Oh, and one more thing. He actually likes when we play. When it's just him and I, anyway. He's just mad I'm taking you for myself. C-137 doesn't care about much, but from how much he talks about you to the other Ricks, I knew I found his weakness." Again with the malevolent smile. Evil Rick began wordlessly taking off his clothes systematically from top to bottom. You remembered his figure, but this was the first time you noticed the numerous scars on his torso. Perhaps Evil Rick was just as much a masochist as he was a sadist.

*  *  *  *  *

"Got a good view?" Evil Rick taunted your Rick. Rick tried to turn his head. When he was unsuccessful, he closed his eyes. This displeased Evil Rick, doling out another slap to Rick's face and using his fingers to pry his eyes open. "I can use the metal clips if you're going to try and shut your eyes. I want you to savor what I'm about to do." Evil Rick wasted no time, forgoing the foreplay you thought he would force on you. You had been prepared to get face fucked but instead felt Evil Rick's hands on your hips, pushing your back down and lifting your ass in the air.

"Nice," he said with approval. He unceremoniously took his finger and inserted it inside you, your body betraying your words of anger. "Someone's turned on it seems," laughing and licking his now-wet finger. "Guess it's good for you, it won't hurt so bad." You grew tense at the realization that this wasn't going to be like fucking your Rick. It had taken awhile to get used to how well-endowed your Rick was and, by the looks of it, his evil counterpart was somehow bigger. You certainly weren't going to get the same tenderness your Rick showed you.

"Relax, sweetie," he whispered in your ear, biting your neck in the process. "It won't hurt. Much." With no warning, he thrust his cock inside you, snickering at your cries of pain. Every rhythmic thrust was harder and deeper, with your initial screams subdued to whimpers of pain. It felt like he was trying to rip you in half internally. He grabbed your hair for leverage, causing more pain. You couldn't bear to look at your Rick as you were being violated this way, and instead cried silently as Evil Rick sped up his tempo. There was no way you were going to cum as any pleasurable sensation gave way to three painful ones. Evil Rick was more concerned about his pleasure than yours so it really didn't matter.

As he grinded his hips more and more franticly, you could sense he was going to cum soon. While the two Ricks were very different from one another, they did share a lot of sexual similarities. With a final hard pump of his cock, you felt him cum inside you and couldn't help but think of how good his warm load felt, dripping out of your pussy. Evil Rick made no attempt to clean himself off, instead walking over to your Rick, grabbing him by the face. "I'm going to have to take this gag out of your mouth but if you say a fucking word, I'll slit your slut's throat and you can watch her bleed out. Got it?" Rick frowned but quickly lowered his eyes and nodded slightly. "Good." Evil Rick walked over to face his dripping cock in front of Rick.

"Suck," he ordered. Your Rick's face quickly turned to disgust, but he seemed to be defeated by his counterpart and opened his mouth to oblige. Evil Rick grabbed him by the hair, forcing Rick's motions. "How do I taste? Can you taste her too?" Evil Rick asked with a mocking smirk and a small chuckle. "Delicious, isn't it C-137?" After he was satisfied that Rick had sucked him clean, he pushed his head away, still leaving the restraints on Rick but began undoing yours.

*  *  *  *  *

"I've had my fun with you, sweetie," as he lifted you off the table and guided you to stand. You shivered, still naked and beginning to face the reality of what had just transpired. "Go take a shower, and go to bed. If you're able to sleep." Evil Rick laughed and threw a blanket in your direction. "There. Now get the hell out of here or I will kill you. You seem to know now that I'm not fucking around." You heard the basement door unlock and Evil Rick pushed you in the direction of the stairs.

"What about my Rick? Why can't you let him go too?" you protested.

"Because I'm not done with him yet. Don't worry, I'll put him to bed with you before I leave," he replied, reverting back to his sing-song voice. "Now seriously, fucking leave us alone."

You ran up the stairs, intending to follow Evil Rick's directive to shower. Although you didn't see the point as no amount of cleansing could wash away the shame and disgust rising in your heart.

* * *

 


End file.
